mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom é uma Pônei Terrestre fêmea em idade escolar. Ela é um membro da Família Apple, é a irmã mais nova de Applejack e Big McIntosh; neta da Vovó Smith e do Vovô Grand Pear, e filha do Bright Mac e da Pear Butter. Apple Bloom é uma das membros fundadoras das Cutie Mark Crusaders, junto com Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo. Como as outras três Cutie Mark Crusaders, ela não tem a sua marca especial. Ela é chamada Apple Blossom em algumas outras descrições. Produção e Desenvolvimento thumb|O esboço de Lauren FaustApple Bloom foi inspirada em Ember, um Pônei Terrestre G1. Apple Bloom foi projetada por Lauren Faust para o show em 2008. Inicialmente seu nome seria Appleseed, mas foi trocado para Apple Bloom devido a algumas questões de direitos autorais.thumb|left|Brinquedo de Ember Na versão original ela é dublada por Michelle Creber, que nas temporadas um a três também dubla a Sweetie Belle durante as canções. Representação na série thumb|Como alguém poderia dizer não pra essa carinha? Apple Bloom aparece pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, onde ela faz uma breve aparição na reunião da família Apple. Ela equilibra um bolo de chocolate de três camadas com glacê verde e uma maçã em cima das costas ao ser apresentada por Applejack. Depois que Twilight Sparkle anuncia que ela não pode ficar para o almoço, Apple Bloom pede para ela ficar com olhos de cachorrinho. Perto do final do episódio, quando Nightmare Moon aparece, ela é vista novamente. Ela se encolhe juntamente com as pôneis que mais tarde seriam suas amigas, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo, embora isso ter sido um descuido por parte do artista de layout da cena. Personalidade Coragem e independência Ela faz sua primeira aparição de destaque em Rédea nas Fofocas. No início, ela se esconde na Esquina do Torão de Açúcar com as outras pôneis que estão escondendo de Zecora, uma suposta "feiticeira do mal". Apple Bloom afirma que ela não estava realmente com medo de Zecora e que ela "não é um bebê" e não precisa da proteção de Applejack. Quando Twilight Sparkle tenta argumentar com todas para falar com Zecora em vez de esconder dela, Apple Bloom é a única pônei que escuta e concorda com tudo o que Twilight diz. No entanto, Applejack a interrompe dizendo que "a conversa é de pônei grande", e ela responde em voz baixa: "Eu sou uma pônei grande", e segue Zecora para a Floresta da Liberdade para provar que ela não é tão imatura e tímida como Applejack pensa que ela é. [[Ficheiro:Apple Bloom eu sou a irmã maior agora T1E09.png|thumb|"Desculpe, Applejack! Mas eu sou a irmã maior agora!"]] As outras pôneis percebem que Apple Bloom sumiu e suspeitam que ela está tentando ver Zecora. Applejack consegue detê-la, mas no processo todas as seis pôneis acabaram entrando em um campo de piada venenosa. Quando Apple Bloom descobre que Applejack e suas amigas estão "amaldiçoadas", ela vai para a floresta para encontrar Zecora. Então, quando a pequena Applejack diz para ela voltar, Apple Bloom diz a ela: "Me desculpa, mas eu sou a irmã maior agora!" Finalmente, quando as pôneis chegam até Zecora exigindo respostas, elas descobrem que Apple Bloom já é amiga de Zecora e a está ajudando a fazer um remédio para a causa real da "maldição". Relacionamento com Applejack thumb|left|Apple Bloom e Applejack passando um tempo de qualidade juntas. Apesar de sua independência, ela fica muito perto de sua irmã, Applejack, e a ajuda com as tarefas agrícolas, bem como competir com ela no encontro das irmãs de casco durante o episódio Encontro das Irmãs de Casco. Apesar de estar brevemente afastada de Rarity, sua própria irmã, Sweetie Belle passa a maior parte de seu primeiro dia de visita ajudando Apple Bloom e Applejack com as suas tarefas, e aponta o quão competente as duas trabalham juntas. Depois de notar o quão bem sincronizado as duas irmãs estavam ao pastorear as ovelhas, Sweetie Belle diz que elas trabalharam como se fossem "apenas um pônei". Apple Bloom afirma que ela sempre participa do encontro das irmãs de casco ao lado de sua irmã, mas abertamente permite que Sweetie Belle corra junto com Applejack no evento. Ela, no entanto, avisa Sweetie Belle que ela está disposta a emprestar Applejack a ela apenas por "um dia". Em Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim, quando Applejack escolhe vigiar Apple Bloom em vez de fazer uma entrega de tortas, Apple Bloom fica frustrada com as medidas de segurança de Applejack colocou ao redor da fazenda. Apple Bloom tenta entregar as tortas para provar que ela pode cuidar de si mesma, mas ela tem encontra uma perigosa Quimera. Applejack chega a tempo de salvá-la e fica impressionada por ela ser capaz de trazer as tortas intactas. Como resultado, Applejack promete confiar na sua irmã mais nova com mais frequência, e elas se reconciliam. Relacionamento com Zecora thumb|Apple Bloom se desculpando com Zecora. Em Rédea nas Fofocas, Apple Bloom é a primeira pônei em Ponyville a fazer amizade com a misteriosa zebra Zecora. Enquanto a maioria dos moradores de Ponyville evitam Zecora, Apple Bloom se aventura na Floresta da Liberdade para encontrá-la. Ela faz amizade com Zecora e ajuda a zebra a encontrar o antídoto para a piada venenosa. No episódio Belas Pústulas, Apple Bloom parece estar bem familiarizada com Zecora. Zecora convida Apple Bloom para a sua cabana, onde ela magicamente cura o dente quebrado da potranca. Quando Apple Bloom começa a reclamar sobre não ser capaz de obter a sua bela marca, Zecora a aconselha a ser paciente. Apple Bloom tenta bajular Zecora para que ela lhe de uma poção que induziria uma bela marca, mas Zecora severamente diz que nenhuma de suas poções poderia fazer isso. Depois que Apple Bloom rouba o desejo do coração da cabana, ela inventa uma poção que acidentalmente lhe dá varias marcas. Zecora imediatamente deduz que Apple Bloom tinha roubado a flor, mas em vez de dizer, ela a faz confessar para que as sementes da verdade brotem, revelando, assim, a cura para as belas pústulas. Zecora aceita o pedido de desculpas de Apple Bloom e diz a ela que com cada erro ela aprende alguma coisa e vai crescendo até se tornar melhor. Com as Cutie Mark Crusaders thumb|left|Com esses anjinhos, o que poderia dar errado? As Cutie Mark Crusaders são propensas a entrar e causar problemas. No episódio As Artistas aparece uma montagem com várias de suas tentativas mal sucedidas em ganhar uma bela marca, e elas até conseguem demolir o seu próprio cenário durante a sua apresentação no final do episódio. Elas destroem, e mal conseguem reconstruir, uma mesa na casa de Fluttershy em A Mestra do Olhar, e suas palhaçadas estimulam uma das galinhas de Fluttershy a fugir do galinheiro para a Floresta da Liberdade, levando a um confronto com um basilisco. As apreciam Fluttershy por seu "Olhar", que ela usa para subjugar o basilisco, e Fluttershy admite na conclusão do episódio que tentar cuidar das pôneis foi dar um passo maior do que a perna. Em Dia do Coração, Apple Bloom e suas companheiras tentam juntar Cheerilee e Big McIntosh com o uso de uma poção do amor. Quando elas descobrem que a poção fazia com que os dois negligenciassem seus deveres, as pretendentes tentam freneticamente desfazer seus efeitos. Embora Apple Bloom muitas vezes trabalhe em conjunto com suas colegas, ela ocasionalmente tem divergências com elas. Em A Mestra do Olhar, ela discute com Scootaloo sobre a maneira correta de chamar uma galinha, indo tão longe quanto fazer uma chamada falsa de galinha, substituindo o nome do pássaro pelo da Scootaloo. Apple Bloom e Scootaloo sugerem que seus talentos sejam de "discutir", mas Sweetie Belle diz que a discussão "não" são seus talentos especiais. A discussão mais grave acontece em Retorno à Harmonia, Parte 1. Enquanto observam a "Estátua da Vitória" durante uma viagem de campo da escola aos jardins de Canterlot, Scootaloo afirma que seria incrível ter a estátua como uma bela marca, Apple Bloom maliciosamente responde que Scootaloo não é "vitoriense". Ela é, então, corrigida pela Sweetie Belle. As três potras vão para a estatua do Draconequus juntamente com o resto de sua classe. Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo discutem sobre o significado da estátua, Apple Bloom as interrompe pulando em suas cabeças. As três começam a brigar, até que elas são interrompidas por Cheerilee. Cheerilee diz que todas as suas interpretações do significado da estátua estavam corretas, mas pede um relatório como castigo por discutir. As três continuam a discutir sobre o significado da estátua sem saber que elas aceleraram a liberação de Discórdia de sua estátua prisão. Procurando por sua bela marca thumb|left|Apple Bloom sendo impaciente sobre sua bela marca. Apple Bloom começa sua busca por uma bela marca em Em Busca da Marca Especial, junto com Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo Este é um tema que continua nos episódios A Mestra do Olhar, As Artistas, As Crônicas das Marcas e Belas Pústulas. Ela é muito inflexível sobre encontrar a sua bela marca em Em Busca da Marca Especial, e consegue convencer Twilight Sparkle a magicamente tentar fazer sua bela marca aparecer mesmo Twilight dizendo a ela que não adianta. Ela é muito agressiva com sua habilidade de vendedora no episódio, e ainda tenta forçar um pônei a comprar algumas maçãs, colocando as maçãs em sua bolsa e insinuando que a pônei estava tentando roubá-las. thumb|[[Rainbow Dash ajudando Apple Bloom a encontrar seu talento especial, sem sucesso.]] Apple Bloom e sua amiga Twist são frequentemente chamadas de "flancos brancos" por Silver Spoon e Diamond Tiara, que as convida para sua festa de debutante da marca. Apple Bloom, com a ajuda da Rainbow Dash, decide se dedicar para conseguir sua bela marca, mas, apesar de seus melhores esforços, ela não consegue encontrar algo que ela seja boa. Ela fica deprimida e vai ver Twist, mas descobre que Twist já tem a sua bela marca. Mais tarde, na festa, ela faz amizade com duas outras pôneis que não tem suas belas marcas, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle, que vêm em sua defesa quando Silver Spoon e Diamond Tiara começam a ridicularizá-la novamente. As três flancos brancos formam as Pretendentes da Bela Marca, um clube cujo objetivo é encontrar os seus talentos escondidos, para que possam ganhar suas belas marcas. O desejo de Apple Bloom em obter a sua bela marca a leva a fazer uma poção com uma das plantas de Zecora sem permissão em Belas Pústulas. No começo Apple Bloom fica encantada com os efeitos da poção, e se torna o foco da atenção de sua escola e em Ponyville. Ela recebe duas belas marcas, ganhando elogios de Applejack, Big McIntosh e Vovó Smith por ser ainda mais especial. Depois ela sofre efeitos malignos da poção, e, eventualmente, contrai uma doença chamada "belas pústulas", que faz com que belas marcas aleatórias apareçam no corpo de um pônei, fazendo-os desempenhar os talentos que elas representam. Zecora, que percebeu a planta que estava faltando, vai a Ponyville e oferece uma cura, a flor das sementes da verdade. Apple Bloom confessa que pegou a planta, e as sementes da verdade se transformam em uma flor, que ela prontamente come para curá-la das belas pústulas. Mesmo que ela diz a Twilight que ela aprendeu uma lição sobre ser paciente, ela rapidamente perde a paciência e continua a busca por sua bela marca. Durante o episódio Ponyville Confidencial, Apple Bloom mostra a capacidade de pensar em grandes ideias, convencendo suas amigas a tentar conseguir as belas marcas como jornalistas. Sua determinação a leva tão longe a ponto de prejudicar a reputação de seus irmãos por causa de sua meta, embora ela se sinta culpa por isso. Na quinta temporada, no episódio Alegrias e Tristezas, Apple Bloom tem alta ansiedade em receber sua cutie mark e isso começa a transformar sua vida em um pesadelo. Habilidades O talento especial da Apple Bloom é fortemente sugerido em As Artistas, com a concerto da casa na árvore abandonada e com os outros pôneis esperando que ela cuide da criação e design de seu cenário para o show de talentos, o que implica que seus talentos se encontram na carpintaria e decoração. Mas em A Mestra do Olhar, quando Apple Bloom e as pretendentes tentam reconstruir a mesa destruída de Fluttershy, elas não conseguem sugerindo uma "falta" de habilidades na carpintaria. Em As Artistas, ela baseia sua coreografia em movimentos de artes marciais, mas em Em Busca da Marca Especial, artes marciais é uma das habilidades em que ela falha ao tentar. Em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Apple Bloom mostra sua capacidade de ajudar a sua família em tarefas ao redor da fazenda, ajudando com colheita de maçãs, prensagem de uvas e auxiliando Applejack no pastoreio de ovelhas, uma habilidade que mais tarde é mostrada novamente quando ela, Big Mac, Applejack e Winona juntam as cópias da Pinkie Pie em Excesso de Pinkie Pies. thumb|left|Apple Bloom fazendo poções de crescimento de flores em [[Encontro com a Twilight]].Em Encontro com a Twilight, Apple Bloom aprende a fazer poções com Twilight Sparkle. Durante o episódio, ela faz poções de crescimento para fazer várias flores brotam e uma maçã crescer em tamanho grande. Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a homólogo humana da Apple Bloom é vista pela primeira vez com as outras Pretendentes da Bela Marca humanas passando por Twilight em um corredor de Canterlot High, mais tarde elas são vistas na biblioteca, assistindo a um vídeo da música que elas fizeram em um computador. Cheerilee, incomodada com o barulho, confisca o alto-falante. Apple Bloom sugere, apontando os comentários do vídeo, um dos quais chama o vídeo "a coisa mais engraçada que já vi", que as Pretendentes humanas devem tentar a comédia. Apple Bloom é vista mais tarde no refeitório da escola no início da "canção", e no Baile de Outono com Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Apple Bloom aparece nos curtas animados:'Música para os Meus Ouvidos,Dia Perfeito para a Diversão e My Past is Not Today.No filme ela e suas amigas aparecem pela primeira vez fazendo seu próprio cartaz para o Festival de Música de Canterlot High e mais tarde no refeitório durante a música Batalha e junto com suas amigas Crusaders humanas é enfeitiçada pelas Dazzlings e durante o filme ela e suas amigas são vistas enviando energia para as Dazzlings por meio das discussões com as outras bandas.Ela é vista também perto do final do filme como uma dos alunos que vê Trixie cair e depois ela é vista 2 vezes nos créditos:uma quando ela pega o diário de Sunset Shimmer que cai de sua bolsa enquanto suas amigas humanas á observam e outra em uma ilustração. Música para os Meus Ouvidos Apple Bloom e o resto das pretendentes humanas passam pela DJ Pon-3 na rua enquanto ela ouve uma música eletrônica em seus fones de ouvido. Vem Dançar! Apple Bloom aparece brevemente no meio da multidão de estudantes de Canterlot High durante a apresentação de Twilight e suas amigas. Enquanto está nas costas de Big McIntosh, ela acerta uma bola de praia e a lança pelo ar. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Apple Bloom dança com Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo durante a apresentação das Rainbooms e posa para uma foto de smartphone. My Past is Not Today Apple Bloom aparece brevemente no curta de animação ao lado de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo e outros estudantes de Canterlot High rejeitando a reforma de Sunset Shimmer durante o segundo verso. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A Apple Bloom aparece em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Ela aplaude na platéia com as outras Crusaders. Outras descrições HubNetwork.com Corajosa e confiante, a Apple Bloom tem um lote de bom senso em um pacote pequeno. Como sua irmã mais velha, Applejack, ela é uma líder natural e membro determinada da família Apple. A Apple Bloom sonha em ganhar sua Cutie Mark com seu grupo Cutie Mark Crusaders - que também são seus melhores amigos, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, e Babs Seed. '' Jogo móvel My Little Pony da Gameloft ''Irmãzinha de Applejack e Big McIntosh é uma das Cutie Mark Crusaders, junto com Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo. O guia dos Elementos da Harmonia ''APPLE BLOOM''' é irmã mais nova de Applejack e, como seu nome sugere, ela é cheia de potencial, mas tem muito o que crescer. Embora ela é a líder das Cutie Mark Crusaders, a Apple Bloom realmente não tem idéia do que ela pretende fazer ou a quem ela pretende ser. Como a líder, ela vem com a maioria de suas missões (sem êxito) de conseguir sua cutie mark e lidera seus muitos (falhou) esforços.'' Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Versões diferentes Mercadoria thumb Duas pôneis de brinquedo da Apple Bloom foram lançadas, sempre junto com uma ou mais outras pôneis. A primeira, que está em todos os quatro cascos, foi lançado com Sweetie Belle no conjunto Fun at the Fair with Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle. O segundo, que tem um dos cascos levantado, foi lançado com Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, e Cheerilee no conjunto Pony School Pals & Cheerilee, com Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo em Pony Wedding set Wedding Flower Fillies, e com Twilight Sparkle e Rainbow Dash em Pony Friends Forever set Friendship Express Train Around Town Play Set. Uma mini-figura da Apple Bloom está incluída em Class of Cutie Marks Set com Diamond Dazzle Tiara e Applejack. Uma outra mini-figura é embalada em um dos Packs com acessórios como parte da Friendship is Magic Collection. Uma boneca humana de Apple Bloom foi lançada em 12 de agosto de 2014 em lojas com Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle juntos em um conjunto. Uma versão de Squishy Pops a Apple Bloom tem o mesma cutie mark de um coração de maçã como no anterior material promocional. Material promocional A Apple Bloom é referida como Apple Blossom no rsumo da FYI de Em Busca da Marca Especial. A Apple Bloom é referida na maior parte como a Apple Boom em um polonês MiniMini + My Little Pony minisite. Em 27 de outubro de 2012, o site do Hub começou a oferecer um arquivo PDF contendo sete receitas, cada temática, quer Littlest Pet Shop ou My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, com ilustrações que acompanham. O arquivo foi mais tarde dividido em dois PDFs separados, o original agora só contendo as receitas de Littlest Pet Shop. A ilustração que acompanha o "Cutie Mark Crusaders Chocolate Popcorn" representa as Cutie Mark Crusaders, a Apple Bloom vestindo um chapéu de chef como em Em Busca da Marca Especial. Antes de uma revisão no início de novembro de 2012, uma ilustração diferente foi usada que descreve as versões adultas das Cutie Mark Crusaders com marcas de cutie, a cutie mark da Apple Bloom sendo o mesmo coração de maçã como na mercadoria posterior. Esta ilustração foi tirada pelo artista. A imagem promocional que descreve a Princesa Luna e Apple Bloom, foi retratada usando fanart -com cutie marks ao redor delas foi postada por um funcionário espanhol na página no Facebook de My Little Pony em 20 de março, 2015, subtitulada "Hoy se celebra el #DíaDelSueño y el #DíaDeLaFelicidad. podriamos se lo dedicar a la Princesa Luna POR darnos a todos sueños felices, ¿verdad?" Citações Galeria Referências en:Apple Bloom sr:Epl Blum uk:Епл Блум Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Cutie Mark Crusaders Categoria:Família Apple Categoria:Potros Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos